Disneymix
Disneymix '''is a crossover Action RPG-Fighting Game developed by Insomniac Games, PerBlue, and Respawn Entertainment. Disneymix features numerous characters from three main franchises that Disney owns- the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars, and their various orginal creations (e.g. Mickey Mouse). Disneymix was revealed to the public at E3 2019 by Insomniac Games. Insomniac announced that they would be collaborating with PerBlue, the developers of Disney Heroes, and Respawn Entertainment, the developers of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. The staff of the game was a mix between the ''Marvel's Spider-Man ''development team and the ''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order ''development team. It runs on Unreal Engine 4. The game's roster will feature 60 characters in total- 20 from each main franchise. Only 30 of these characters will be available from the start of the game, as the other 30 will be unlockable. Plot After being killed in 2023, Thanos makes his way back from the dead. He is stopped by Darth Vader who is backed by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Maul. Vader and his gang attack Thanos before the four of them form an alliance. The crew then go on a quest to find Jafar, Scar, and Maleficent. Once the latter three are found, these villains aim to conquer Earth and defeat the heroes they hate. In a galaxy far, far away, a mysterious looking vortex traps some of the most valuable heroes that this universe has ever seen. Heroes from all generations are sent to Earth, as they must team up with Earth's Mightiest Heroes to stop the evildoers from taking over the planet. It's a classic fight between good and evil. But this time, there's no guarantee of a happy ending. Gameplay ''Disneymix ''is a 2.5D Action-RPG that integrates the open-world mechanics of games like ''Marvel's Spider-Man ''with the traditional fighting game mechanics of games like ''Street Fighter. ''Each fighter in the game has their own moves and special attacks. Each character has a single bar of health and a bar for special attacks (the Z-Bar). When the Z-Bar fills up, a character can use their special attack. In some levels, there is a third character bar- the Switchbar. Some of the included levels in the game have a Switch mode. This mode allows characters to switch the view of the game. Once a character's Switchbar is filled up, they can switch the view of the game from a typical fighting-game POV to a third-person open-world POV (e.g. Red Dead Redemption 2). Each character has different skills, special moves, and abilities that are to their benefit and detriment. For example, characters like Rey and Luke Skywalker are quite skilled with weapons, but their hand-to-hand combat abilities are very low. However, characters like Hulk is skilled with hand-to-hand combat but inept with weapons. ''Disneymix ''features unlockable characters and costumes purchasable in the in-game store. This currency, Mixcoin, can be earned by playing and winning matches, completing minigames, finishing chapters in story mode, and various other ways. Mixcoin can also be bought with real money. Game Modes '''Story: '''Story mode follows the plot stated earlier. The player starts off choosing a single character from any of the three franchises and ventures through three acts. The player meets various different characters from various franchises, being able to play as them as the story progresses. The final boss fight is in seven waves- as the player fights every villain mentioned in the intro (Thanos, Darth Vader, Palpatine, Darth Maul, Jafar, Scar, and Maleficent). '''Purefight: '''Purefight mode allows you to pick one character and fight other characters in the franchise of the character you picked. For example, if you picked Rey as your starting character, then you would fight other characters in the Star Wars franchise. The final bosses are as follows: ''Thanos'' (Marvel Franchise) ''Darth Vader'' (Star Wars Franchise) ''Jafar'' (Disney Franchise) '''Olympiad: '''Olympiad is a series of mini-games that players compete in. There are twelve minigames total in the Olympiad. If a player beats all of the minigames, then they earn Mixcoin, a new character, and a new character costume. '''Online: '''Players play a match or series of matches online. Ranked mode and tournament modes are also available. '''Quickmatch: A single match is played. Options: Customize game settings. Characters Disneymix ''has 60 characters included in the main game. However, only 30 characters are available to play upon starting the game. The rest are unlockable via progressing through the game's various modes. '''Bold Text- '''Unlockable Character Costumes Marvel Characters '''Iron Man:' * Endgame Suit (Default) * Mark I (Unlockable) * Mark IV (Unlockable) * Silver Centurion (Unlockable) * Hulkbuster (Unlockable) Spider-Man: * Endgame Suit (Default) * Black Suit (Unlockable) * Future Foundation Suit (Unlockable) * Miles Morales Suit (Unlockable) * Armored Suit (Unlockable) Captain America: * Endgame Attire (Default) * Original Comics Suit (Unlockable) * Captain America: The First Avenger Suit (Unlockable) Ant-Man: * Endgame Suit (Default) * Hank Pym Comics Suit (Unlockable) * Giant-Man Suit (Unlockable) * Yellowjacket Suit (Unlockable) Wolverine: * Classic Comics Suit (Default) * Brown and Yellow Suit (Unlockable) * Unmasked Attire (Unlockable) * Days of Future Past Suit (Unlockable) Venom: * Classic Skin (Default) * Anti-Venom (Unlockable) * Agent Venom (Unlockable) Deadpool * Original Suit (Default) * X-Force Suit (Unlockable) * Deadpool X-Men Suit (Unlockable) Daredevil * Red Suit (Default) * Yellow-and-Black Costume (Unlockable) * Armored Suit (Unlockable) Stages ''Disneymix ''features 30 stages, 15 from the Marvel franchise and 15 from the Star Wars franchise. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Insomniac Games Category:Respawn Entertainment Category:Action RPG Category:Video Games Category:Games